Momentos
by tesh0812
Summary: Momento 1:Rumores creados por envidia,con un toque de verdad y a la vez tambien mentiras,sin embargo Rima Touya no se molestaria por aclarar nada,las apariencias engañan. Momento 2: San Valentin
1. Rumores

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece sino a Vampire Knight creado por Matsuri Hino, yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para crear esta historia.**

Caminaba después de una sesión de fotos, ahora ya no sabía que le molestaba mas, si el sol chocante que le lastimaba sus sentidos a pesar de ser cubierta por una sombrilla o caminar por los pasillos de la Academia Cross cuando algunas alumnas de la clase diurna paseaban rondando los Dormitorios Luna.

**Solitaria, indiferente, una chica sin sentimientos**.

Rima Touya escuchaba todos esos comentarios provenientes de alumnas de la clase diurna, no eran más que rumores que se inventaban por envidia lamentablemente algunos tenían un toque de verdad, y en ese momento Rima comprendió que a veces tener los sentidos más desarrollados que un humano no convenía demasiado.

**Solitaria**… En parte si lo era, o seria que las chicas no querían ver que a su lado se encontraba Shiki acompañándola en su soledad, su mutua compañía que los ayudaba a aligerar aunque sea un poco esa carga pesada que tenían que soportar

**Indiferente**… Si, dirigido hacia muchos aspectos que no quería admitir o le costaban trabajo reconocer, su indiferencia como escudo protector que le ayudaba a evitar ser lastimada y también le servía para protegerse de ese sentimiento de decepción que a veces le causaban las personas que llegaban a ser importantes para ella.

**Una chica sin sentimientos**… Totalmente en desacuerdo, una cosa es no mostrar o no querer reconocer lo que sientes y algo muy diferente es carecer de sentimientos y a fin de cuentas esas alumnas no la conocían, ella era envidiosa con sus sentimientos y era extremadamente difícil que compartiera su forma de pensar, solo una persona a veces podía interpretar sus acciones o lo que su mirada ante los demás vacía quería transmitir y quizá ni el mismo Shiki la conocía totalmente…

Pero que podían entender esas chicas, ella era una vampiresa, siendo de clase noble tenía que adoptar esas actitudes, el mundo vampírico se encontraba lleno de protocolos, de actitudes vacías, carentes de sentimientos y sobre todo hipócritas, la nobleza rodeando a los sangrepura, ahora mismo asistiendo a esa Academia porque ahí estudiaba un importante sangrepura aspirante a el reinado del mundo de la noche.

Pero a fin de cuentas no se molestaría en aclarar esos rumores, si eran creados por envidia, esas chicas no sabían que no todo eran apariencias y si conocieran todo lo que la belleza típica de los de la Clase Nocturna implica lo más seguro es que no les gustaría estar en su lugar…


	2. San Valentin

•Φ••Φ••Φ•

**Les deseo lo mejor en este día y antes que se sumerjan en el maravilloso mundo de la lectura ****quisiera agradecer a ****Flor-VIB412**** y ****PrincesiiTha**** por su review en el Momento 1, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.**

_**Como última nota de autora en esta introduccion pero no por eso es menos importante, el Disclaimer:**_

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece sino a Vampire Knight creado por Matsuri Hino, yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para crear esta historia**__•_

Φ••Φ••Φ•

_**San Valentín**_

Fecha bastante esperada para algunos y una invención de humanos para otros…

Para los vampiros o al menos para la mayoría de ellos claramente todo era dedicado a actividades humanas y solo significaba un día más en la eternidad, bien se podía dejar pasar como un día común, pero no, el destino se empeñaba en hacer que algunos deseos fueran realizados de manera contraria, vaya ocurrencias del director Cross que hizo de "San Valentín" una ocasión especial para dedicar a la coexistencia pacífica, las alumnas de la clase Diurna saltaron y gritaron bastante emocionadas al escuchar la noticia pero no se podía esperar lo mismo de la Clase Nocturna…

El día tan esperado (solo para algunos) llego y con él diversas experiencias que algunos vampiros y humanos no imaginaron, afortunadamente todo estuvo bajo control y no fue necesario solicitar la asistencia de los numerosos cazadores que se localizaban en la Academia, al final del día los estudiantes de la clase nocturna compartían sus experiencias, Rima y Shiki no eran la excepción se encontraban conversando mientras compartían una caja de Pockys.

—Vi que te estabas divirtiendo

—Por que lo dices Shiki

—Porque te vi reírte con ese chico—Aun no entendía porque el presenciar la escena le provoco un extraño malestar, pero no se podía quejar a fin de cuentas Rima y él no eran más que amigos.

—Ahh, eso es que en cierto momento se debe fingir ya sabes los humanos suelen ser más alegres.

—Si tú lo dices— Su tono fue el mismo siempre tan normal y desinteresado pero la expresión de su rostro daba a entender un: "No te creo para nada" que Rima pudo comprender bastante bien.

— Lo acepto me descubriste esa sonrisa fue más sincera que falsa pero deberías haber visto todos los intentos fallidos que hizo el chico para impresionarme, además aun no me has dicho ¿cómo te fue a ti?— Pronuncio Rima aplicando la evasión del tema, si él quería obtener verdades de su cita ella tendría que estar en equidad de condiciones y además así lograría satisfacer a su lado curioso.

—Preferiría no hablar de eso— En realidad no es que le hubiera ido tan mal pero no quería contarle que la chica lo fue persiguiendo después de que él decidió dejarla sola.

—Lo que tú digas Shiki—Dijo sin más remedio, intento fallido, por más que quisiera indagar la verdad toda esa investigación iba a resultar bastante complicada, todos estaban en su propio mundo, los de la Clase Diurna viviendo un sueño fantástico realizado y los de la Clase Nocturna como siempre actuando cosas que no sentían, pero así lo habían aceptado al ingresar a la Academia y por mucho que se quejaran no podían cambiar las decisiones impuestas por la autoridad que en ese lugar representaba el director Cross y mucho más importante la autoridad que reflejaba Kaname Kuran, y en esos momentos muchos vampiros se daban cuenta que la coexistencia pacífica no resultaba ser un camino tan fácil pues tendrían que aprender a controlar sus instintos naturales.

En el final de la noche antes de que una nueva luz comenzara a iluminar el día y después de unos momentos de silencio las manos de Rima y Shiki se juntaron en la búsqueda de un último Pocky

—Porque no lo compartimos

Pero para ella en ese momento compartir iba dedicado hacia un nivel mas extremo, quizá resultaba ser arriesgado, tal vez en esa situación después de que había pasado ese extraño día tan especial para los humanos, él podría malinterpretar sus acciones, pero que importaba en esa situación ella saldría ganando, un Pocky o el cumplimiento de su objetivo.

— Esta bien pero será a mi manera — Shiki no tuvo tiempo de asimilar del todo sus palabras y expresar una réplica porque después de que Rima pronuncio que aceptaba compartir el Pocky lo tomo en sus manos y lo coloco en sus labios, si quería la mitad ella pondría las ultimas condiciones, y quizá era capricho pero lo más seguro es que en ese momento había algo mas…

Shiki acepto el trato y cuando el alba llego ellos compartían algo más que un Pocky, un beso, en un momento más de su extraña relación de _No_ novios pero siempre siendo algo más que mejores amigos.

•Φ••Φ••Φ•

Bien, pensé que no lo terminaría y mi intención era publicarlo en esta fecha por la inspiración y porque estoy tan obsesionada con los vampiros que en este momento trate de expresar en cierta forma lo que ellos pensarían de nuestras festividades y adecuándolo para estar en el contexto de la historia, me gustaría mucho saber que piensan de esta serie de _**Momentos**_ de Rima y Shiki así que si dan clic al botón de Review y me dejan sus comentarios, sugerencias y si quieren quejas (que espero no sean muchas) me harían muy feliz porque así sabría si voy por el buen camino o que es lo que falta para que logre alcanzarlo.

¡Feliz día!

•Φ••Φ••Φ•


End file.
